Rock-type
The Rock-type (いわタイプ, Iwa Taipu) is one of the eighteen types. Notable Trainers that specialize in Rock-type include Brock, Flint and Forrest of Pewter City, Roxanne of Rustboro City, Roark of Oreburgh City, and Grant of Cyllage City. Excluding Grant, they all are the first Gym Leader encountered in their respective regions. Jasmine is also stated to have trained Rock types in the past. Prior to |changes in Generation Sinnoh, where all Rock-type moves are designated physical or special based on the move itself rather than the type, all Rock-type moves were physical. Statistical averages Overall *HP=64.79 *Attack=88.09 *Defense=107.57 *SpAtk=56.49 *SpDef=69.04 *Speed=46.96 **Total=432.94 Fully evolved *HP=74.52 *Attack=96.56 *Defense=119.12 *SpAtk=66.60 *SpDef=86.40 *Speed=54.28 **Total=497.48 Battle properties Characteristics Offense Rock is one of the best types offensively. Being resisted by only three of the seventeen types, two of which are hindered by their own bad defenses and relative scarcity helps it a lot, and the fact that only four Pokémon out of 649 have a double resistance to Rock keeps its moves relatively effective. Double weaknesses to Rock are relatively common, mostly due to the many Bug types having Flying as a secondary type, while the typically high-powered Ice- and Fire types also do not fare well. As Pokémon of the three types that resist Rock typically can master Rock-type moves, this proves a quite versatile combination. Defense The Rock type is rather risky defensively. Despite having an overall high Defense on average, and whilst it is defensive against the very common Normal-type moves, its weaknesses to Ground- and Fighting-type moves, typically physical in nature and rather commonly used, take it down a notch. The fact that its Special Defense is mediocre at best combined with its weakness to the common Grass- and Water-type moves greatly decrease its ability to defend. Double weaknesses among Rock types are very common. Rock/Steel Pokémon are doubly weak to Ground and Fighting, two common powerful types. Rock/Water Pokémon and Rock/Ground Pokémon are doubly weak to Grass and the latter is also doubly weak to the common Water (along with an extra weakness to the powerful Ice.) The low Speed that many Rock types have causes even further problems. Their resistance to Fire can now be made useless as many Fire types' movesets have been expanded in Generation Sinnoh to include Grass attacks (most notably Solar Beam). Furthermore, tied with Grass, Rock types have the most weaknesses, with five. However, resistances to Normal, Flying and Fire help the Rock type to hold its own if it needs to. Moreover, in a Sandstorm the Special Defense is increased by 50%. Furthermore, Sandstorms are very common in many tiers, thanks to Sand Stream automatically creating a five-turn Sandstorm. Contest Properties When used in Contests, Normal-type moves do not favor one Contest category. Pokémon As of Generation Unova, there are 54 Rock-type Pokémon or 7.3% of all Pokémon (assuming forms and Mega Evolutions that change typing as different Pokémon), making it the 9th rarest type. Pure Rock-type Pokémon *Bonsly *Sudowoodo *Nosepass *Regirock *Cranidos *Rampardos *Roggenrola *Boldore *Gigalith Half Rock-type Pokémon Primary Rock-type Pokémon *Geodude *Graveler *Golem *Onix *Omanyte *Omastar *Kabuto *Kabutops *Aerodactyl *Larvitar *Pupitar *Tyranitar *Lunatone *Solrock *Lileep *Cradily *Anorith *Armaldo *Shieldon *Bastiodon *Probopass *Archen *Archeops *Terrakion *Binacle *Barbaracle *Tyrunt *Tyrantrum *Amaura *Aurorus *Carbink Secondary Rock-type Pokémon *Rhyhorn *Rhydon *Rhyperior *Shuckle *Magcargo *Corsola *Aron *Lairon *Aggron *Relicanth *Dwebble *Crustle *Tirtouga *Carracosta Moves Trivia * Generation Hoenn introduced the most Rock-type Pokémon of any Generation, with 12, and Generations Johto, Sinnoh and Kalos introduced the least Rock-type Pokémon, all with seven. * Generation Kalos introduced the most Rock-type moves of any Generation, with six, and Generation Kalos introduced the least, with none. * If there were a Pokémon of all 18 types, it would be weak to only Rock-type moves, due to the fact that there are more Pokémon types weak to it than Pokémon types that resist it, and that no types are immune to it. ** However, if moves like Foresight or Gravity are used, that hypothetical Pokémon would gain weaknesses to Fighting- and Ground moves respectively. * In the first season of the anime and during much of Generation Kanto, the Rock type was often wrongly assumed to be unaffected by Electric attacks. This was likely due to the fact that at the time, most Rock-type Pokémon were part Ground-type, and thus immune to Electric-type moves. However, the only non-Ground Rock-type Pokémon (the then five Fossil Pokémon) were actually weak to them. * The Rock type is tied with the Grass type for the largest number of weaknesses when unpaired, with five: Grass, Water, Ground, Fighting, and Steel. ** Coincidentally, Rock moves are super effective against four of the five types Grass is weak to, with Poison being the exception. Interestingly though, the Rock type resists the Poison type. * Seven of the fifteen Rock-type moves (just under half) have the word 'rock' in their names. * Every known Fossil Pokémon is part or solely Rock-type. This is most likely due to the placement of real Fossils in rock formations, as well as the process by which Fossils are created. * Generation Unova are the only main series games that do not have a Rock-type Gym. * Johto's Olivine Gym was a Rock type Gym before the Steel type was discovered. * In Generation Kanto there were only two Rock-type moves, which made it the type with the second fewest moves. Only the Dragon type had fewer moves, with only one move. * Ancient Power and Power Gem are the only special Rock-type moves. ** Coincidentally, Ancient Power, Power Gem and Smack Down are the only Rock-type moves of 100% accuracy. References Other Element Types Category:Pokémon Types Category:Rock-type Pokémon